This is a pilot study to determine whether TPH/plasma folate and TPH/total plasma cysteine) can discriminate heterozygosity for cystathionine B- synthase deficiency. In addition, plasma folate and red blood cell folate values of patients who have cystathionine B-synthase deficiency will be compared to the NHANES II national averages.